hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Hanzō Urushihara
|weight = |name = Lucifer|relatives = Ignora (Mother) Satanel (Father)}} Hanzō Urushihara (漆原 半蔵 Urushihara Hanzō?) / Lucifer (ルシフェル Rushiferu?) is a fallen angel and one of the Demon King's generals. After his defeat at the hands of Hero Emilia, he was secretly rescued by Olba Meyer, who promised to return Lucifer to heaven if they became allies in defeating the Demon Lord. After being defeated by the Demon Lord, he moved in with Sadao Maou and Ashiya. He's good with technology and loves playing video games. To his irritation, he is usually referred to as a hikikomori even amongst company. Appearance He has long dark purple hair (That goes 2 inches below his shoulders) with long bangs hanging down the right side of his face. His eyes are a similar shade of purple. He wears jeans, high top blue shoes, a purple and white T-shirt, and has 2 purple earrings on one side. Personality Lucifer is shown to have a cunning, sneaky personality, like in the anime-exclusive episode 6, where he uses Maou, Ashiya, Chiho and Emi to fetch his forgotten game console from an abandoned classroom under the pretext of finding a way to regain their powers. This also hints at his childishness, preferring to surf the internet and play games rather than help Ashiya with the housework. Due to his attitude, everyone tends to treat him lightly and pay no mind to many of his protests at being excluded from things, such as not having a seat at the table when there are many guests over. He has also self-proclaimed himself as socially awkward. However, it seems he has hidden feelings beneath his seemingly irresponsible and carefree attitude. He shows his serious side from time to time, as seen when he sells his hard drive in order to help pay the debt (which inadvertently results in a greater debt), or when he helps Maou and the gang in multiple occasions. Background Known as the "original sin" and the son of Ignora, Lucifer was born after the destruction of the angels' home-world, making him part of the second generation of his kind. Once an honored and revered archangel, he was tasked with the responsibility of leading the archangels. Lucifer eventually abandoned his job, feeling it was too boring in Heaven for him to remain. Losing his former status and gaining black wings signifying his corruption, his powers became demonic, reclassifying him a fallen angel. Lucifer traveled to the Demon Realm where he would remain for several years. During his time among the warring demonic tribes, the fallen angel gained a certain amount of power and influence over his new compatriots, though was still not considered a "pure" demon due to his celestial origins. He would later join the young Satan Jacob in the latter's plot to unite the Demon Realm under his flag, the rising monarch proclaiming that Lucifer should feel free to kill him if he ever felt displeased with his leadership. During the Demon Army's attempt to conquer Ente Isla, Lucifer served as one of the Four Demon Generals. Knowing that he was once an angel and possessed knowledge of Heaven's ways, Satan tasked Lucifer with conquering the Western Continent of Ente Isla, believing his experience would help in dealing with the Church. Upon reaching the countryside of the west, Lucifer set fire to the fields and burned entire villages to the ground, revealing in the chaos and destruction wrought by the rampaging demons as they attempted to purge the land of humankind. In spite of his initial success, the fallen angel met his match when the humans struck back under the leadership of the Emilia Justina, the Church Knight who wielded a Sacred Sword forged from Holy Metal. Though his speed proved superior to her own, Lucifer was cast down by the Hero and thought to be dead for some time, news of his reported demise reaching the ears of Satan, himself. In spite of this, the Demon King refused to believe that Lucifer could have been killed by a mere human, an assumption that would be proven correct. After his master's defeat at the hands of the Hero, Lucifer eventually encountered the rogue Archbishop Olba Meyer, a former comrade of Emilia Justina. The devious clergyman then offered Lucifer a chance to return to Heaven in exchange for help in locating and eliminating the missing Demon King and Hero. Believing he had few other options due to the Demon Army's defeat, the fallen angel agreed to his proposal. Story Lucifer was the first to discover how to harness his powers on Earth, and thus was the one behind the muggings, the initial attack on Maou and Emi, and the mysterious call Emi received at work. This isn't revealed until he and Olba showed themselves in front of Maou and co., after he took advantage of Chiho's upset at the scene he had witnessed at Castle Overlord, and held his hostage. Lucifer succeeded in fatally harming Maou and Ashiya even as they went on the run with Emi. Lucifer destroyed the subway tracks they arrive at. Due to its threatening collapse, enough fear was generated by the crowd of witnesses around them for Maou to return to his demon form, to Lucifer's shock. After being defeated by Maou, he moved into Castle Overlord as well to hide his from the authorities and was given the Japanese name Urushihara Hanzō. Maou purchased a laptop equipped with Wi-Fi for him so that he can help in the research of regaining their powers, using the Internet. Character Relationships Sadao Maou Lucifer once served under Satan as one of his Demon Generals. He was thought to have been killed by Emilia, but showed up in Japan with Olba, scheming to kill both Maou and Emi. When he failed to do so, Maou took him in to prevent him from being discovered by the police. Maou provided him with a laptop so he could research magical sources via the internet. However, Urushihara tends to waste Maou's money on buying video games online, or buying random items. Maou seems to harbor some degree of friendliness towards him, even though Urushihara does not contribute to the Devil's Castle, and allows him to have some degree of freedom indoors. Shirō Ashiya Ashiya was shot by Lucifer when the latter attacked Japan, but was able to join the fight against him after being aided to recovery by Maou. After Urushihara moved into Castle Overlord, Ashiya tends to lecture him about not helping with the chores and also gets frustrated by Urushihara's online shopping habits that endanger their household finances. Powers and Abilities On Earth, he ends up in similar circumstances as Maou and Ashiya. His powers are limited, and has to feed off the negative emotions of humans in the surroundings to regain his powers. Just like Maou and Alciel, he has his own unique demonic aura, and that color is purple Some of his abilities that were shown in the anime are listed below *'Flight': Lucifer can summon black wings to fly at great speed. They seem to only manifest when he has harnessed enough power from negative emotions. *'Explosions': When Emi landed on a streetlight, one of his black feathers floated down beside her and exploded before Emi could react to it. The limitations of this ability are unknown. *'Energy Projectiles': Just like Alciel, he is able to fire purple colored projectiles that can either pierce or or explode upon its contact. Endurance He was able to survive Maou's combat magic despite how powerful it was, as well as the stab through his chest dealt by Emilia's sacred sword in Ente Isla. Enhanced Magic Power Lucifer has a large amount of power that usually manifests itself in the form of magic bullets, as shown in his battles with Maou and co. These bullets have been shown to be capable of piercing through sign boards, human bodies, and can also explode on impact. Technology Lucifer is surprisingly good with electronic devices, and possesses some hacking skills (He revealed to Emi that he hacked a human rights website in Vol 4). It is unknown how much time he and Olba spent on Earth before they started their mugging spree. In episode 6 of the anime, it is revealed that Lucifer owns a PASTA console (PSVita in the real world). Holy Power Despite becoming a fallen angel a long time ago, Lucifer is still able to use holy magic after eating holy food for some time. This is shown in Volume 4 of the light novel where Lucifer produces a pair of angelic white wings, to Maou's and Ashiya's surprise. Gallery Light Novel file:HatamaoV2 2.jpg HatamaoV3 9.jpg 02 006.jpg HatamaoV5 5.jpg 05 229.jpg A007.jpg A249.jpg HMO10 003-005.jpg Scan-140517-0017.jpp Mao 00 001.jpg 2000.PNG Anime Hanzo-design.jpg|Lucifer's character design MWX NXJC~GY7TZV~7-U~TML.jpg tumblr_mmaq0r1IuF1rshzuyo1_500.png tumblr_mmbz9yxJSn1rshzuyo1_500 (2).png tumblr_mmwyjtvrM21r2glkyo1_500.png tumblr_mmy9j6jK1T1rjd368o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mna4p9jG111qmrg30o1_500.png tumblr_mmy9j6jK1T1rjd368o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mmji4ipI381rg9cqfo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mmy9j6jK1T1rjd368o4_1280.jpg ef (2).JPG ef.JPG jyt.JPG tumblr_mmyks3tpqO1rgbdtvo1_500.png tumblr_mna9vpBFKj1qdhsq1o2_1280.png tumblr_mna9vpBFKj1qdhsq1o1_500.png tumblr_mnjbxpiHOa1qmtmv4o3_500.jpg Lucifer ep 13 ending.jpg Lucifer and Suzuno.jpg Lucifer-novel.jpg Epic-faces.png Image-0.jpg Trivia *The name, Lucifer, means 'day star,' or 'son of the morning'. *In the Bible, Lucifer is the name of a Babylonian King who fell from grace. *Satan and Lucifer are sometimes depicted as the same being, while in other depictions they are separate beings. * It is mentioned in Volume 3 of the light novels that before Lucifer became a fallen angel, he was the highest ranking angel in heaven and still wields a degree of power over lower-ranking angels. * There has been some speculation about Lucifer's purple earrings being Yesod pieces. * Despite being a demon general, Lucifer is allergic to dust and cats. * Apart from cat allergies, he also gets motion sickness easily (assuming he is on a long distance vehicle) Flying is apparently not an issue. (Vol 5.5) Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Main Characters Category:Male